


Act Four, Scene Fourteen

by charamchadoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, or something like that, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charamchadoo/pseuds/charamchadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CURSED CHILD SPOILERS! (I actually used parts of the dialogue.)</p><p>Second to the last scene from TCC, where Scorpius and Albus talk before Albus meets his dad. </p><p>Because we all knew Cursed Child was heading in a TOTALLY different direction. ;) This scene practically BEGGED to be rewritten, and this is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Four, Scene Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I keep forgetting they weren't in their dorms in this scene, I wrote that Scorp sits on his bed =))))))))))))) I fixed it now hahahahaha oh my gods

HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM

 

_SCORPIUS and ALBUS run into a room, full of excitement. They slam the door after themselves._

SCORPIUS: I can’t quite believe I did that.

ALBUS: I can’t quite believe you did that either.

SCORPIUS: Rose Granger-Weasley. I asked out Rose Granger-Weasley.

ALBUS: And she said no.

SCORPIUS: But I asked her. I was – brave, Albus - incredibly brave - daring, even. WOW. And honestly, right now, that’s what matters most to me.

_ALBUS looks at him, clearly confused._

ALBUS: I am… not entirely sure how to respond to that.

_ALBUS  looks significantly more relieved. He moves closer to his best friend and knocks SCORPIUS lightly on the head._

ALBUS ( _laughing_ ): Are you sure you’re okay?

SCORPIUS _(laughing)_ : I really am. And besides…

_SCORPIUS looks down, smiling to himself._

Now, I - I can finally move on from Rose.

_ALBUS nods._

ALBUS: So… are you thinking about someone else? Oh! In that alternate reality where you were significantly — really significantly more popular — a different girl asked you out — and that means —

SCORPIUS: Yes, logic would dictate I should be pursuing Polly — or allowing her to pursue me — she’s a notorious beauty, after all — but…

_SCORPIUS looks down again, awkwardly fumbling with his sleeve. ALBUS looks at his friend carefully, but realizing that he wasn’t about to respond any time soon, he drops the topic and instead smiles at SCORPIUS, patting his arm._

ALBUS: S’okay, mate. And - I honestly thought I’d be the first of us to get a girlfriend. No offense.

_ALBUS laughs at this. SCORPIUS laughs too, but looks slightly uncomfortable._

SCORPIUS: Oh, you will, undoubtedly, probably that new smoky-eyed Potions professor — she’s old enough for you, right?

ALBUS: I don’t have a thing about older women!

SCORPIUS: And you’ve got time — a lot of time — to seduce her.

ALBUS _(sarcastically)_ : I admire your confidence in that fact.

_ROSE comes past them on the stairs. She looks at them both._

ROSE: Hi.

_Neither boy knows quite how to reply — she looks at SCORPIUS._

This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird.

SCORPIUS: Received and entirely understood.

ROSE: Okay. “Scorpion King.”

_She walks off with a smile on her face. SCORPIUS and ALBUS look at each other. ALBUS grins and punches SCORPIUS on the arm._

ALBUS: Smooth move, there. Almost like you’re at all affected by her rejection.

_SCORPIUS laughs._

SCORPIUS: Are you heading to Quidditch? Slytherin are playing Hufflepuff — it’s a big one —

ALBUS: I thought we hated Quidditch?

SCORPIUS: People can change. Besides, I’ve been practicing. I think I might make the team eventually. Come on.

ALBUS: I can’t. My dad’s arranged to come up —

SCORPIUS: He’s taking time away from the Ministry?

ALBUS: He wants to go on a walk — something to show me — share with me — something.

SCORPIUS: A walk?

ALBUS: I know, I think it’s a bonding thing or something similarly vomit-inducing. Still, you know, I think I’ll go.

_SCORPIUS reaches in and hugs ALBUS._

What’s this? I thought we decided we don’t hug.

SCORPIUS: I wasn’t sure. Whether we should. In this new version of us — I had in my head.

_ALBUS pulls away slightly, which causes SCORPIUS to look down awkwardly at his feet. But ALBUS doesn’t completely let go of him._

ALBUS: What do you mean… a new version of us?

_SCORPIUS pulls away completely, moving to sit on a chair, still looking down. He looks up at ALBUS, smiling._

SCORPIUS: S’nothing. You go see your dad.

ALBUS: Ha! Yeah. Right.

_ALBUS moves in front of SCORPIUS, rapping him sharply on the head._

SCORPIUS: OW!

_ALBUS shrugs._

ALBUS: You said it was in your head, mate. Get it out of there, maybe?

_SCORPIUS shakes his head._

SCORPIUS: Nothing important. Now, go to your dad, Albus Severus Potter - before he finds out I’m what’s keeping you - you and I both know that he might force us apart again –

_ALBUS kisses him firmly. SCORPIUS is stunned. ALBUS slowly pulls away, smiling._

ALBUS: You know – you talk too much.

_He smiles at SCORPIUS. Beat. SCORPIUS’ face slowly pulls up into a smile._

SCORPIUS: But I thought –

ALBUS: I told you I don’t have a thing about older women.

_He winks. SCORPIUS laughs at this. He stands up and reaches in to hug ALBUS again, this time more firmly._

ALBUS: I won’t let anyone – not even my father – keep us apart.

SCORPIUS _(laughing)_ : I know.

_The two boys dislocate and grin at each other._

ALBUS: I’ll see you at dinner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This is the ending I hoped for for Scorpius and Albus - an ending they deserve after that shitstorm of an adventure. (More importantly, an ending THAT MAKES SENSE.) I hope you liked my take on it :D


End file.
